Domino
by etain-lives
Summary: Rachel, Ivy, and Jenks join forces with the elite human bounty hunter Domino, as they try to uncover the largest drug ring in history. Rated M for crude Language and Violence- ***UPDATE! 4/8/2013***
1. Chapter I- Downing

Sorry, this had to be re-uploaded. If you haven't read it already, you won't notice the changes but if you did- that's a good thing I hope.

Before the story starts, I'll give a little backing. This story is going to include the Bounty Hunter "Domino Harvey". If you haven't seen the movie "Domino" that stars Keira Knightley, Domino is in fact based on a real life Aristocrat turned Bounty Hunter. She was known during her career for having the most dangerous, high profile cases- despite being both a girl and in the beginning, having roots as a Model. Domino gave up a life of luxury and riches to roll in the mud and play dirty with the badboys.

She was a very kick-arse woman indeed.

"Domino" is my favorite movie and I figured, why not pair it with my favorite(hated) book? Plus, I wondered what would happen if a Bounty Hunter was to have come into the Hollows for real. I mean Rachel seems to think highly of her abilities, so does Ivy and Jenks, why not give them all a run for their money?

Enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!

(Full critique if possible, I really would like to improve my writing…)

* * *

Chapter 1

The run would've been smoother if that cookie maker didn't get in the way. I had my splat gun aimed and fired on the side of the renegade wolfs head. In a matter of moments, he would've been mine, knocked out, cuffed and gift wrapped ready for Glenn.

But what do you know; as usual nothing goes as planned.

Jenks had decided to take off ahead of me. He had pixed the guys pants so that we could catch up to him. Apparently the guy was a year round cross country trainer with a backing in freerunning.

Three rooftops up and a race down the crowded boulevard, I'm not only positive I need new sneakers but its really made me reconsider taking up a lifetime membership at the nearest gym.

"J-Jenks," I leaned over out of breathe with my hands on my knees. My face was soaked and I was stinking worse than the Ever After. Maybe Ivy should've taken this one?

"Copy that Red Fox," Jenks voice rang in my ear, his voice sounding smug at his use of a codename. The gadgets the FIB got us last year have become a staple in our business. Jenks was geeked about being able to use anything remotely close to a miniature cellular and I was thanking god that he for once wasn't holding onto my earring and buzzing in my ear.

"Rache!" He sharply yelled, getting me back on track.

"I can hear you just fine Jenks," I clutched my side as I stood up and commenced to walking. Apparently all the morning runs at the zoo weren't doing much of anything.

"Try the next corner, you said you're on 121 Street?"

I took a deep breath and held it as I looked above the crowd for the street signs hanging on the lamp poles. "Yea, I'm about to cross."

"Good." There was this twinkling sound as he spoke, if I didn't know any better I'ld assumed I just heard him spilling pixy dust.

"Go straight and make a right into the alley next to that shop…"

"What shop Jenks?" I asked annoyed. "There are plenty of shops on this side of the street."

I could have sworn I heard him snicker before he squealed into the receiver, "The vampy sex shop!"

I clamped my ear and looked around, my face going a hint of red.

"He's itching and scratching likes he's got herpes," Jenks snickered."You can't miss him Rache it's even made him walk a little funny, like he's got crabs in his pants!"

At that moment Jenks started to sing a disgusting sound about venereal diseases and stringed bikinis. I turned my ear piece down low to keep from gagging.

I jogged down the rest of the street and made the right just like he said. Sure enough, there was the runaway wolfie scratching vigorously between his legs as he tried to hide behind a garbage can.

If the situation was different, the sight could've been dubbed grossly funny. But that's where maturity steps in and I accept I'm here on business.

I took out my splat gun and aimed it to the side of his chest.

"You're coming with me Mr. Dryer. The FIB has you under suspicion for making bogus official ID's to process government equipment."

Shockingly, he held his hands up. He looked me in the eye; his dark eyes were calm and somewhat reassuring. Besides his uncomfortable twitching below the waist, he completely surrendered.

Ok, this was going too good for once.

"Alright." He said with his voice firm. Hearing this took me aback for a second. I was about to lower my splat gun when out of nowhere, this woman drops from the roof on the left of us.

"Stop!" She yelled as she landed on her feet. My jaw went slack as she took out a very metallic looking gun and aimed it directly at the werewolfs head.

"Don't give me that bull, _Mr. Dryer_, what's that shit? You're picking up some laundry service now?"

The wolf that I knew as _Dryer_ appeared to shiver as she pushed back on his head with the barrel of her gun.

"Why don't you tell her your real name while you're at it boyo?"

The woman demanded. She had to be five to six inches shorter than the wolf, compared to me she was even skinnier, and her dirty blonde hair was in a short pixie cut giving her the appearance of rebellious schoolgirl.

"Not so chummy chum now, huh?"

There was almost a hint of comedy to what she had said, Jenks, who was just as dumbfounded as me, dropped to my shoulder and murmured in my ear,

"Who in Tinks panties is that?"

As if she heard him, her eyes flicked over to me, the gun still aimed at the wolfs head.

"I don't suggest you come any closer, witch. This here is warranted and mine." Her eyes then shifted to Jenks and she let out an obnoxious guffaw, "A Pixie bodyguard?"

It would have been much hilarious, if what happened next hadn't happen. The werewolf, seeing her distraction as a good escape, grabbed her arm and began to twist it backwards. The gun in her hand went off and we got to see for the first time, it was in fact the real deal. A bullet ricocheted on the side of the building and bricks fell out of place. The two fell over onto the ground and the woman surprised me for the second time as she, despite being a three-fourths of his size, put up a good fight with the werewolf.

"Shot him Rache!" Jenks shrieked above my head, his dust showering over my shoulders.

Instinctively I raised my splat gun and aimed at his back. The woman struggled beneath him shouting out a series of slurs and punching him in the gut.

I pulled the trigger.

There was silence as both the woman and the wolf slumped over. The adrenaline that was pumping in my veins all but froze as the wolf raised his head, looked from Jenks and me as if in shock, and then to the woman lying knocked out underneath him. Without seeing his face, I knew he had the biggest of shit-eating grins.

I missed!?

My pulse surged, I went to fire again. The wolf was faster. Mr. Dryer- or as I come to know him- grabbed the gun from beneath the unconscious woman and fired point blank above my shoulder.

"Jenks!"

I screamed turning to the direction of the bullet. My eyes darted all over the ground, a shatter of multicolored pixie glitter covered the asphalt.

"The wolf Rache! The wolf!"

And there he was. Jenks was lying sprawled out on the ground. He was propped on one arm and he was pointing frantically behind my head with the other. I could see his wing had been shot clear from his back.

"Jesus Rache! He's getting away!"

I spun around; the werewolf had already sprung down the alley and into the oncoming traffic. Even from where I stood I could see the heels of his shoes kicking up behind his back as he furiously pumped down the street. I couldn't possibly catch up to him.

"Fairy farts!"

I grabbed my hands to my head in frustration and my eyes fell onto the body of the woman before me. The skinny woman looked as if she was sleeping.

I turned the dial on my walkie talkie, and put in a call for the FIB. Internally, I was dreading what I next had to say.

"We have a situation down here in the lower region of the Hollows, the suspect werewolf is both fugitive and armed," I winced as I kicked myself over today's bad reflexes and uncanny stupidity.

"And a civilian is down."

I grimaced at the woman before me. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter II

I write in spurts. So this fanfic may seem a little disjointed (I'm trying to work on that!) PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter II

"-The flaming haired bitch had just shot me with whatever the hell paintball gun that was, I just remember one minute I'm high in the sky getting ready to pummel that good for nothing snitch Teagan Getty, and the next I'm staring down the barrel of a very angry and flat chested witch's toy gun.."

My face burned at the sound of the woman's voice as her statement played over the FIB issued tape recorder for the seventh time. It's been over an hour since the incident, yet Dryer has still to be caught and the woman I had shot wasn't exactly the happiest of campers.

Glenn thought it would've been a good thing if he was the bearer of bad news and be the one to wake the mystery woman up. Considering all that went wrong during the day at the hands of well, my own hands, I decided to play good little witch and prep the salt water solution for him to give to her.

Hearing what she had to say upon waking, I'm grateful that I had for once took Glenn up on his offer to play good cop.

"Who is that woman?" Ivy asked as her brows furrowed in what seemed to be a cross between amusement and seriousness. We were both sitting in the room connected to the interrogation room, Glenn who had just entered, settled heavily into a chair before he slowly shook his head.

"Domino."

Ivy and I looked to each other in confusion. This caused Glenn to get this smug look on his face, he continued as if we were school children about to learn a valuable lesson.

"Domino is the best bounty hunter in this country, and possibly the greatest on this side of the hemisphere."

Ivy pushed back from the desk and turned to watch the woman on the other side of the mirror. She cocked her brow in her typical style, before turning to stare at Glenn.

"She's non-inderlander." She deadpanned. Then I added my own two cents, "And how come we never heard of her?"

Glenn tapped a file that was sitting on the middle of his desk and slid it across the table towards us. Ivy didn't pick it up leaving me to do the honors. As I flicked the page, Glenn continued speaking.

"That right there is a briefing. And that is also the reason why you don't know her, she's non-inderlander. You guys deal with things that are normally in your own neck of the woods." He cleared his throat and loosened his tie, "Domino, as well as other human bounty hunters, tend to work with a team of humans to track human fugitives."

I pushed the file over to Ivy but she again refused to touch it.

"So why was she tracking Ray Dryer?" I quickly added, "Or the man presumed to be Ray Dryer. From what we know, he's a werewolf, he works for the Rays, and though he is known for roughing women- he prefers inderlanders."

Glenn touched his fingers together. "That's what we've been trying to get out of her. Since you tapped her with your splat gun Rachel," He made sure to give me a pointed look, "I think its best you apologize for doing your, uh, job and maybe she'll open up a little."

If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that was Glenn's attempt at a joke. Not funny.

"Yea, I'll do that." I sarcastically stated as I folded my arms across my middle and flicked a glance over to Ivy.

Glenn had already moved his gaze over towards her. They've been broken up for a few months now. Despite the civil working relation, there's something not quite right between them. I'm guessing it's more or less the awkward phase of going from being friends, to being lovers, to being friends again. Whatever signal was passing between the two of them broke and Ivy stood up from her chair.

"Aren't you going-," Glenn held up the file. Ivy held her arms tense. I looked at her; she had this closed look on her face. What in the hell is going on?

Clearing my throat I reached over to Glenn's hand. "I'll take it."

Glenn turned to me, his face was clouded. For a moment I dared to ask, looking between the two of them as the awkwardness began to grow.

"Shouldn't we be talking to her, uh, Domino? I felt as if I was pleading almost. The air cleared a little as Glenn stood shaking his head as if trying to clear it and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. He didn't say anything as he led us both out of the room and into the adjacent interrogation room.

"Domino,"

Glenn seemingly singsong greeted the pixie haired woman. She got a devilish smirk, either from the appearance of the detective or the sound of her own name, and turned in her seat to look him in the eye.

"Bout time Dec, I was about to rot in here!"

The woman exclaimed in a pseudo cheery voice. It wasn't till now did I realize her British accent wasn't faked like Al and Kisten's, very much like her gun- it was the real deal.

She folded her hands and watched predatorily as Ivy and I entered the room. Her eyes danced between the two of us before she finally decided to return to Glenn.

"Now, which one is the stripper and which one is the servicing whore?"

Glenn's eyes widened before he stifled the chuckle I swear almost slipped out. "Play nice Domino, these two are here for work."

His voice was calm, yet I could sense the humor in it. Again I flicked my eyes over to Ivy, her face was incredibly blank. Domino clicked her tongue before crossing her leg atop of her knee and leaning back with a look of earnest.

"I got it. So you two must be the American country dance group. Which one is Hall and which one is Oates?"

Glenn apparently already lost control of the situation, so I began.

"Very funny. You know who I am already, Rachel Morgan, that flaming haired witch who shot you with a toy gun?"

She smiled a bizarre open mouth grin with her brows raised. It gave her a look of surprise.

"Interesting. I'm starting to remember it. Yes. Very clear. I was about to bag a tag worth a quarter of a million when you got in my way. Remarkable."

My head swarmed. A tag worth a quarter million? Did I just hear her right?

Beside me, Ivy snorted- her first sign of response. This apparently wasn't a great idea, Domino's attention shifted immediately towards her.

"Let me guess, sorry about the Pixie, replacement bodyguard?"

I was more shocked she even acknowledged Jenks, let alone noticed he wasn't there. Ivy on the other hand bristled at the comment.

"No." Ivy replied rather coolly. "I'm her other partner."

Domino waggled her brows suggestively before sinking back into her seat. "Woo kinky. Interspecies threesomes …"

At that Glenn snapped. We all just about jumped when he slammed the file onto the table.

"This is serious Domino we need your full cooperation!"

Domino turned her head towards him, she was poised like she was about to stand up, but instead she raised a brow.

"Don't you think that should be the other way around Detective?"

There was a challenge to the question, I looked over at Glenn his jaw was clenched. There was a hint of nerves being worked under the surface.

"Domino, you could very well be lying dead in an alley right now if it wasn't for Ms. Morgan here," His eyes hardened, Domino didn't as much as flinch.

"Ah-ha. And I could very well be in Tahiti enjoying a margarita if it wasn't for your witch here shooting me." Her face was cool as she stated the fact. Glenn held his gaze and dug back in.

"We can all go our separate ways and be back to normal if you share whatever information it is that you are withholding. We're not holding you up here Domino we are more than willing to help you regain your tag."

Domino sat back into her seat and crossed her arms. For the first time since entering the room, she was silent. There was this feeling of oppressed air as she and Glenn exchanged hard looks.

If I didn't know any better, I would've thought I'd just witnessed the feat of a human pulling an aura. For some reason, my old scar began to tingle. Willing myself not to touch it, I shot a glance to Ivy. Her eyes were surprisingly normal, yet the look on her face was one I'd never seen. If I didn't know any better I would say she was looking at Domino with the look of not only interest…But strangely enough…fear.

Breaking the spell between the two humans, there was a quick rap at the door. Everyone's heads jerked backwards as the door opened.

"Detective Glenn," A fresh faced officer poked his head into the room, and noting the obvious tension his face blushed, "Uh, there's some officers looking for you out front. They say they need you for an approval of the sorts…" He trailed off as if he was unsure what to say.

Glenn, upset at being interrupted with the power struggle, turned and gave the officer a dead stare. The young man flinched. Seeing his reaction, Glenn sighed, his mood returning to normal, "I'll be there. Just tell them to wait."

The young man quickly backed out the room. As the door closed Glenn muttered, "They know better than to enter the room during an interrogation…."

Domino lazily leaned her chair onto its back legs and kicked her feet onto the table. "Go ahead Detective. We ladies don't mind waiting."

She had a playful smirk on her face, obviously thinking she'd won. Glenn gave her another hard look before exiting the room. It wasn't till the door closed that the smirk washed off of the woman's face.

"You got me in some knee deep shit, witch."

Her eyes still held the affect of an aura and now that they were on mine I felt my mouth go dry. The hunter held my gaze for a good thirty seconds before giving me a one eyed wink and slouching back into her chair.

What the hell is this? I asked myself again.

Humans can't pull auras. She didn't have any obvious markings on her neck, so I couldn't tell if she was sharing blood with a vamp. Denon at INS could do it but his was only a minor aura. And in order for him to do it, he was a flunky to a high blood vampire. But she didn't seem like someone who'd want to be anyone's flunky, let alone a vampire's flunky.

Domino lit a cigarette; I watched as the smoke curled from the tip and skewered her face as she exhaled. The fragrance was rich and biting, much like herself, I blinked my eyes to the burn of its smoke.

"I don't like Police. They really get on my nerves with their shit laws and stick up their ass's pursuits." She stated as she rolled her cigarette between her fingers. "It's one of the many things I can't stand about the law and law abiding citizens."

I raised my brows at the comment. Maybe we do have something in common after all?

"Anyway…" The woman drawled looking between Ivy and me, her face serious. "We're here on business. Let's talk before times lost and they decide to have their way with us."

Huh?

Ivy beat me too it.

"Wait, so all that just then- that was what? You playing hard to get?" Her voice was incredulous as she questioned the grinning bounty hunter.

Domino shook her head, "No darling, that's how us wolves eat our young. I was just seeing how much I could get away with." She smirked. "Your ex-boyfriend is both A) a type A tightass and B) a tough cookie to crack. Honestly I'm surprised the threesome bit got under his skin the way it did. Maybe attributes to some previous experience of his…."

I wasn't looking at Ivy, I'm quite sure she started to tense. Domino caught it however, "And yours, I'm expecting." Her devilish grin faltered after this and then she began more serious, "I'm only working with you two."

That was unexpected.

"What?" I asked her, once again thrown by the brash woman.

Domino leaned in her chair as if slipping into serious thought, the same hand holding her cigarette thoughtfully stroking her chin.

"Like I said. I don't like following rules and hanging out with non rule breakers. What I need to do will be limited by these authorities," She gestured the whole of the room. "I have a story to tell and quite frankly, if what I have makes any sense paired with what you've got- we're looking at a scandal that'll be the talk of centuries."

Next to me Ivy let out a low breath. I felt a surge of adrenaline once again aimed at my scar.

Get a grip Rachel! I all but screamed at myself. Normally Ivy doesn't have me on edge like this during a run, but then again the vibes jumping off of Domino are making me insane- and I'm not even a vampire.

My head seemed to have trouble getting around what I just heard. What she just demanded. I asked her just to be sure I heard right, "You want us to work with you, and keep the FIB out of your business while doing it?"

Domino shook a little ash from the cigarette into a neat pile on the table. "Yes. I thought I was making myself quit clear.

"Domino," Ivy's voice lowered, "Why not Glenn? Glenn's cool people. We work with him all the time."

Ivy stood up for Glenn, not shocking. But internally, I found myself raging a miniature war with my tongue. Yes, Glenn is cool people. That I agree on 100% of the time. But is he willing to play a little dirty? I think we'd have to fold on that one.

As if sensing my thoughts Domino picked up again, her eyes glinted as she spoke.

"Apart from this job, let's be honest honey. You were the most exciting thing to happen to that man. Yea, he played terminator in the army. Big whoop. Bet you his daddy left him this wee little empire- knowing he'll follow protocol and keep business ends tidy and afloat."

Ivy said nothing to this, neither did I.

Domino smirked again, "That I got from reading about him on the internet. I'm not that good at reading people." She winked. "But I'm damn good at what I do."

It was my turn to glance around the room suspiciously. "You do know that's a two way mirror- someone could be-,"

Ivy cut in, her voice tight. "No one's in there."

I nodded my head, absorbing it in. "Ok…neat trick. But what about recorders, cameras and…"

"Did you not just hear me? I'm damn good at what I do." Domino lowered her leg, a satisfied light in her eyes, "You know that baby busboy that came in here not too long ago?"

We both nodded.

"He's my bitch. I had him handle these things right before Officer Glenn left."

Impossible. I looked at Ivy. If I could send signals with my brows they would've been screaming, hello, you're no help! Say something!, if she got the message she ignored it.

"So the simplest thing I can say without giving you too much, I got info you got info. I'm not giving up on something this big, and rest assured- it has nothing to do with the money. This right here, if I take them down, it'll insure the safety of thousands of civilians."

Just then the door reopened, in walked Glenn and on his shoulder stood a bandaged Jenks.

"You went on without me?" Jenks sputtered red dust as he shot an angry look from Ivy to me.

I brushed my hands, which I realized were sweating, on my pants. "Sorry Jenks, Glenn needed us to."

At that Jenks directed his fury to the detective. "You told them to go on without me!?"

"Relax Jenks, we were just trying to get-" Ivy broke off, casting the woman a stiff look, "Domino here to cooperate with the police."

Glenn helped Jenks onto the table before folding his arms and squaring his feet. He took on an authoritative stance as he spoke, "And I'm assuming you guys had an interesting chat?"

Domino grinned, her teeth showing. "Oh nothing, just a little girl talk- right ladies?"

Glenn, not liking her ploy continued.

"Like I said Domino, we can help you. Just let us in, we're all playing for the same team aren't we?"

"You owe me. I'm not sharing all my secrets Dec. The most you're going to get out of me are the bond sheets." She scratched behind her ear, that's when I noted the Koi fish tattoo. Was that a pack symbol?

"And that he's a drug dealer."

Finally. I rolled my eyes and stifled a groan.

Glenn's face remained neutral but from the release of tension from his shoulders, I guessed he was feeling triumphant.

"So you're looking for a drug runner. Why is he so important?" Ivy asked.

For a moment there, I wondered if we had pressed our luck. Domino silently puffed on her cigarette. "He's been linked to some very shady deals. What he's carrying has nothing on brimstone and not a damn on crack. It's more or less a contagion in its nature and in the wrong hands you're looking at the rise of a drug fueled apocalypse."

Ivy nodded her head in what appeared to be thoughtfulness and I noted she chewed her lower lip.

"So are you going to tell us the name of the drug?"

She eyed us all suspiciously and leaned far back into her seat. "Let's just say it's lethal in large doses."

"What of the suppliers he works for?"

"No…can't do."

Jenks snorted, dust shifted over the table and onto the file folder. His single wing batted in the air.

"Wait, so let's see. You came here into the Inderland side of town, call yourself taking Rachel's run and now your withholding information. Tell us again why we should be working with you?"

That a boy Jenks. I smiled eyeing our inches high friend with pride. Now there's a man who knows how to handle business.

Domino looked down at Jenks amused. "What's this one, the flea sized pimp?" She chattered to herself before abruptly stopping.

"No. I have a right to retain information wherever I see fit. Plus you had no right to arrest me and question me like this." She shot Glenn a dirty look; from the way he bristled I'm sure he couldn't deny the mistake. "I was doing a job and flamey here decided to play cops and robbers."

She pushed off from the table and folded her hands daintily in her lap.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll like some fresh digs and a warm meal to eat."

It wasn't till she tugged on her shirt did I realize it was still wet from the salt water solution.

"Wet T-shirt contest are so not my thing."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Now press the shiny button!


	3. Chapter III

Again, apologies if I deviate from the story with my facts. I'll try to work that out in the next chapters but until then, please bear with me!

Camrilla or Carmilla? I think I messed that one up. ENJOY. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

DOMINO- CHAPTER III

Back at the church, I was standing over a pot of tomato paste. Tonight was spaghetti night and I was attempting to make a batch of homemade sauce. So far it wasn't nearly as good as Piscary's but it was good enough for the occasion.

Jenks had left us alone to go nurse his wing in the garden. Bis went with him as well as our new faery friend. The rest of the brood was already outside and possibly already sleep since it was now sun down, so it left me and Ivy with the house to ourselves.

As usual Ivy was sitting at her computer. Apart from the occasional clicks of her mouse and the shuffling of papers, she was quiet. Too quiet.

I stuck a spoon into the sauce and brought it to my lips to taste it and paused, I turned to look back at Ivy in the corner. She hadn't said a word since our meeting with Glenn and Domino. She didn't even chew me out over accidentally shooting a civilian- despite the said person jumping in my way.

It felt weird not hearing her jib me for being reckless. Totally un- Ivy.

"uh, Ivy?" I started, figuring I'd lure her in. There were a few lazy clicks of the mouse before her voice rose in response.

"Yes, Rachel?"

I held the spoon out, "Want to taste?"

Ivy leaned back in her chair, far enough so I could see her face. She had an amused smirk on her lips with her brow raised. She sniffed the air.

"It smells just fine to me."

Damn sneaky vampires and their stupid senses. I shrugged innocently, "But it's a new recipe, you know, trying to get close to Piscary's….." I trailed.

Ivy nodded and took a curious sniff of the air. "Well, its close Rache…But no cigar." She chided me before leaning back in to her laptop.

Since she didn't stick her head back up or even attempt humor me, I knew the jig was up.

"Harhar, you could have at least _tasted_ it." I rolled my eyes in mock exasperation as I placed the lid back onto the pot. Then I washed my hands, and I dried them with a towel as I leaned against the table. Sometimes getting Ivy to talk is like pulling teeth out of a tiger.

"Soo…." I drawled, drawing a circle on the table with my finger. I loved its surface, it was farmhouse style and was perfect not just for cooking but for spelling.

Ivy audibly sighed. "What is it? Just spit it out already witch."

I sat back in my seat. "You! Aren't you going to say something about it? About what happened? About her, Domino?"

As I spewed my word vomit, Ivy didn't seem to be listening. There was absolute silence in the already quiet corner as Ivy's computer went dead.

"What is there to talk about?"

Her silky voice had this clicked tone to it that made her sound as if she was holding something back. It was pissing me off.

"Oh, don't go there vamp. How about you avoiding to read her file? Hm? Or those weird questions you were asking her?"

Ivy looked at me, her eyes were their normal cinnamon color, yet from experience I could see there was a noticeable amount of black growing in the centers. Bingo. I knew that's what was bothering her. I glared at the vampire across from me as she dropped behind her laptop. Though I couldn't see her eyes, I knew she knew I was looking at her. Answering my theory, she lowered the top and met my gaze from the corners of her eyes.

"I've been there before…" She began and stopped. Her head dropped as she seemed to be gathering her words, and then she rose to look me square in the eye. "Do you know what Bounty Hunters do Rachel?"

Feeling lost I shook my head before dully responding, "They're like us, they track people but usually they take on fugitives and rogues."

Ivy raised her eyes, her voice low as she spoke, "They hunt rogue Vampires Rachel."

My mouth went dry. This was about to get sticky.

"They have the right to hunt and kill those of us who turn….." She tapered off as her voice tightened. "Wild."

Oh.

There was a suffocating pause before she continued. "In another time and place. Domino, or someone like her, would've been hired by the human task force to kill me."

Reality hit me in the face as everything fell into place. I felt my blood pressure rise, I'm not even sure if it was from anger or surprise.

"That's insane. Bounty Hunters are humans, you're a Vampire. That's an unfair fight!"

Ivy shook her head slowly. "It may seem that way at first glance Rachel, but sometimes the best way to catch a predator is through its prey."

My own brows rose, and I didn't even care this time that I couldn't even pull off the one eyebrow. I hate it when she calls herself a monster, but now it's moved on to being a predator?

I opened my mouth to speak and argue the case, but Ivy held up a hand stopping me. I closed my mouth like a fish and let the lady continue to speak.

"Humans have always had an advantage when it came to killing vampires. As long as they're not bitten their selves, really it's the strength of their will that helps them defeat a strong vampire in the end."

I absorbed this in as my mind replayed our conversation with the hunter. Considering I got to see her first hand with an actual gun directed at the werewolf in the alley, it chilled me to think that that same woman could've possibly pulled the trigger and killed that man right in front of me. If there are two things I don't believe in, it's the use of black magic and the killing of innocents. Even if the so-called innocent is in the wrong, that's not something I do.

But just because Domino's a hunter that doesn't mean she's killed, right? Hell, I'm a demon witch, I don't do half the things people assume and accuse me of.

"And so your beef with Domino…..?"

I let the question linger, giving her room to wiggle out and not elaborate if she didn't want to. Hearing what a bounty hunter did was more than enough. Ivy surprised me instead as she picked back up.

"She's high ranking, that means she's not famous for taking down two bit drug dealers Rachel. She's in a league with Skimmer in that sense," A bitter chuckle came from her mouth. "She's killed a prized share of Vampire Masters."

I didn't know what to say. Before we even met, Ivy had lost control. From what I've learned from the few who would even dare speak of it, she had lived as an Undead Vampire Master walking the streets during the day. She killed, some shadowy rumors say, and worse.

The Ivy I know now is nothing like that. So much so, it's like night and day. It's unsettling to many that she still lives her life as if nothing happened and that I stand up for her. But to me, her decision to change just shows how strong she is as a person. I've seen the beauty of Ivy's soul, her caring kind heart, the fact that she stands for what she believes in, her loyalty to her friends. That is nothing like the person people have warned me of what she once was.

Even to this day she's still healing her wounds from the abuse she suffered under Piscary, and thanks to that she's nothing like what she could've been in the past. She just needed a chance; a chance to grow and get away from the bad influences in her life.

"Bounty Hunters don't' give chances." She stated softly stealing the words out of my thoughts. Again there was that slightly bitter tone in her voice as she spoke. I didn't like the sound of the tone in her voice and it made me wonder if our deal with the hunter would even come to past. On a whim, I decided to clear the elephant in room.

"So… you hate her?" I asked. For a few moments the question hung in the air and I begin to wonder if she was going to answer it.

Ivy got a weird look on her face as she leant her chair back onto its legs and propped her boots onto the table. If I didn't know any better, I would've said she thought my question was funny.

"No… I didn't say that. It's just that they aren't people to take lightly." Her eyes flickered over to the stove, then over to me. She crooked her brow and folded her arms in an irritated pose, "And I'm hungry, do you plan on serving dinner soon or am I going to be forced to fend for myself?"

And just like that she changed the subject.

I couldn't help it as the sheepish grin crawled onto my face, "I'm not your servant, make your own darn plate whiny vamp!"

But instead I grabbed down the plates and took out the silverware. Ivy chuckled in the background as she cleared her side of the table. Within minutes the tense atmosphere disappeared as I sat both our plates down and doled out the spaghetti and sauce.

Ivy sniffed her nose in approval before taking a generous bite.

I don't know why but I found myself watching her eat. It's been weeks since we've had dinner together. Before it was because her thing with Glenn. After that, it seemed it was because she was always busy or going out.

I didn't know what went on in her life most days and now, I could honestly say, I felt like a stranger. Watching her twirl the strips of pasta on her fork and neatly eat them with only a glance of fang poking out, I found myself feeling something that surprised me.

"What- I don't have sauce on my face, do I?" Her grey voice broke me from my thoughts. A small smile formed on my face as she self consciously wiped the side of her perfect face.

"No, its nothing. Your fine." I said, averting my gaze onto my own plate. Yes, fine as in great. Wonderful. Perfect.

Though it was bizarre the first few times I noticed it and I didn't know what to call it, the realization of what I was feeling came to me in that instance. I missed her. I missed having her to myself. Sharing moments like this, just us two. Hanging out in the kitchen, eating dinner together, and laughing together as friends.

It's funny how it takes you to lose something before you acknowledge just how important and special it really was to you.

We finished eating in a casual silence and soon after, we cleared the plates. I had just placed the last dish into the cabinet when Ivy went back over to her side of the table and began placing some papers into a small bag with a concentrated look on her face.

"Thanks, Rachel." Ivy said as she turned to face me, in her hands she had grabbed her jacket and the bag. "Sorry, I have to run out on you like this after dinner- it's just I've got a bunch of things to take care of."

From the somewhat guilty look on her face I knew where she was going. Rynn Cormel. Then I realized the thing in the bag was the file folder from Glenn. That file alone held all the known information on our bounty hunter guest Domino and if not how many masters lost their lives to her hand, it included the perfect mugshot visual to beware the vampires of just in case they encounter her. It was the perfect weapon of defense.

My eyes must've gave it away because Ivy's face hardened and her eyes silently pleaded with me.

They need to know.

Her brown eyes seemed to say. My throat felt choked as I myself didn't have the heart nor the words to refuse her train of thinking.

Giving a final goodbye, I listened to the sound of her boots clicking down the hall and finally the roar of her bike driving down the street. I tried to play the objective in this situation but my own thoughts began to wonder.

Just what would the Vampires do now that they are about to find out a Bounty Hunter is in town?

The images of the riots that followed Piscary's death came into my mind. It had taken some time to get the race to settle and once they did, the tensions were still there, though not superficially visible. People automatically assumed that Ivy would take the throne and rule over Piscary's dynasty once he passed, but she refused and instead handed the right off to the erotic writer once President, Rynn Cormel.

There have been no complaints thus far of his ruler ship, yet personally the guy gives me the creeps. Once you get over his glamour and his typical vampire allure, you realize he's just like all the other Vampire Masters- manipulative, calculating, and dangerous.

Domino's arrival wasn't about to throw kindling into the already burning fire was it?

The vamps were still getting used to having Cormel as their leader, despite him being nowhere near as brutal as Piscary. Then again, I can't vouch for his deeds all that clearly. I only know what he's like based on vague chats with Ivy every now and again, and from personal experience of us occasionally meeting. If Cormel does have a bounty on his head, could the Carmillia handle if something like the death of their new master happening all over again?

And Ivy….

My mind went blank as I decided not to delve that far into theory. Like I said, in her past she was dangerous. Now she's normal. Safe. I would like to believe that maybe this was all a cheap scare and that nothing bad was going to result from this run.

Domino is just here to catch a drug runner. No biggie. Ivy and I have used our expertise every blue moon on cases like that. Normally its some wannabee Scarface held up in a room filled with a bunch of teenagers brimstoned out of their brains. With that it's just a bag and tag. The hardest thing is finding their den, but that's nothing a few questions can't uncover.

Despite my attempts at reasoning, I had to accept the one constant fact in my life: knowing us, things never quite work out according to our plans.

What in the Turn did I get us into?


	4. Chapter IV

Guess what? Got a beta! Thanks a ton to **Jhiz.**

**I DO NOT OWN the Hollows Series or Domino.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"We need somewhere neutral to meet."

Domino's voice sounded muffled over the phone, like she was under a blanket speaking into the receiver.

"Right now?" I asked as I rolled over onto my stomach and cracked an eye open towards the clock. It was 6:45 in the morning. Not my time to wake up.

"Yes now, need me to come over there and throw some saltwater on your face?"

I squeezed my eyes shut as annoyance began to brew at the hunters' sarcasm. Great, what a way to start off the morning. "Look, I told you I was sorry. How many times do I—"

"Just kidding witch. Can't you take a joke?" She paused. "You can pick the place. Normally, I don't do things this way, but I have reason to believe that shits a bit skittish and I'm not welcome in this god forsaken place."

Well enough said.

"It just has to be somewhere unsuspecting and preferably human and Inderlander friendly."

It didn't take me long to think. The place where we formed our partnership came to mind instantly.

"There's a coffee shop. Mr. Bean, it's located on—

The hunter cut me off. "Got it. Get your girlfriend and your 3 inch pimp. Meet me there no later than 7:20." There was a click as the line went dead.

I looked at the clock again; it now read 6:48. Oh wow, she expects me to get dressed, wake up my partners, and have us all ready to meet her in town in less than 30 minutes?

With an unwilling body, I budged myself out of the bed. My clothes from yesterday were strewn all over the floor and for some reason my scrying mirror was poking out the dresser. I didn't remember checking for Al yesterday, but then again, I never put stuff in order.

I picked up the mirror and looked at its surface. On its red tinted face, the runes sparkled like diamonds drenched in wine. I ran a hand across it. Though I haven't paid any personal visits to the Ever After in over 6 months, sometimes I could still feel the pull of its power through the magic infused glass.

Al hasn't called on me nor have I called him, but every now and again, I like to check my mirror just to make sure he isn't there. Sometimes I wonder if he's even still alive. Last I heard, he was in the poorhouse and was looking for people to sell as slaves. That was if he was lucky. My knack for getting into trouble had allegedly cost him a few, so much so, he was evading the possibility of enslavement himself.

Blinking my eyes, I rubbed the beads of sleep away from my corneas and stuck my head out of my door. I didn't hear Ivy come in last night.

"Ivy?" I called her name to the room across the hall from my own. The door was pushed tight and there was no way of telling if she ever came back without opening it and peeking into the gloom. Sticking the mirror back in its place in my drawer, I crossed the hall and rapped gently on her door.

"Ivy, we have to go. Domino wants us to meet her at Beans Coffee Shop no later than 7:20."

It was hard keeping the sarcasm out of my voice. The bounty hunter had a way of phrasing words and demanding things that was both charming yet skin crawling. The fact that she called herself taking control over the situation, I wasn't too surprised. But for her to suggest that coming to our Church would've been a bad idea, that we needed neutral grounds, now that rubbed me the wrong way.

There was the sound of something moving beyond the door and finally the melodious sound of Ivy's gray silk voice. "What? That's in less than 30 minutes!"

"Yes, I know."

Ivy doesn't normally swear, but I heard her let out a groaned explicative. I chuckled as I tried to wipe the smirk off my face.

"I'll go wake Jenks."

I went down the hall to my desk. Jenks had decided to sleep in there because his wing was bothering him and it was closer to the business.

"Jenks, wake up. We have to meet Domino in a few minutes."

"What?" The pixie's voice came from inside one of the draws. "Has that woman lost her mind or something?"

There was commotion as we all scurried about the church getting our clothes on and whatever else we may need for our meeting with the hunter. Ivy took driver's seat. She's used to driving like a bat out of hell, and we were on our way.

Since it was early, there was no traffic to beat, however the ride to get there was intense, thanks to Ivy slamming on brakes or swerving into shortcuts in our race against the clock. Jenks held tight to my ear as he swore under his breath about being woke up early.

"Did she say what car she was driving?"

Ivy's eyes roamed over the cars already parked as she slowed to a stop.

"No." I said whilst looking about the parking lot. There weren't many people inside the shop and the few who were there were suits grabbing their morning java before heading off to work.

We went inside and took our normal booth. The pimpled faced barista was nowhere in sight. Considering that the last time I had seen him I pegged him as a high school senior, I figured Junior must've went off to college by now.

"Whazzup bitches?"

The hairs on my neck bristled at the greeting of the hunter. I turned sideways in my seat to face Domino as she approached. She sported large, dark shades that covered her eyes and a black leather duster with the collar turned up. I don't know what look she was seeking, but if it was to be inconspicuous, she chose the most cliché attire to pull it off.

With a flourish, she took off her coat and tossed it onto the back of an empty chair. She chose a spot next to me, shocker, and sat. She was wearing a punky skirt with a halter top and a studded black collar around her neck. Despite the theatrics, I couldn't help but notice she was gorgeous, and that's comparing her to vampire standards. I turned away from her, only to end up meeting the eyes of Ivy. The vamp had her brow quirked with a cryptic expression playing across her lips. I wasn't sure whether it was directed towards me or the hunter.

"One dulce double-double with a dash of cinnamon and extra caramel laced on top," Domino told the waiter before he even got a chance to ask. She removed her glasses and pointed at us with the frames, "I'm paying so order up."

I ordered a raspberry latte and Ivy took black. There was a silence as we all sat there staring at each other.

"You know, for a witch, you don't smell like any witch I've ever smelt." Domino broke the silence as she leaned over casually and sniffed my shoulder. The intrusion surprised us all, causing both Jenks and Ivy's jaws to drop.

"Ehh.." I began than stopped. Considering I haven't been to the Ever After in over half a year, that came as a surprised statement.

"Relax, relax." She winked and took my hand into hers. It was surprisingly warm. "I was given the heads-up, and its fine by me."

Taken aback by the invasion of space, I turned to face the hunter. Domino was wearing a peculiar smirk. Cautiously, I side glanced Ivy. Without a doubt, the vampire was heated. Ivy was seated so rigidly, that if she were a coil, I'm sure she would've snapped. For the first time in months, I found myself silently praying that the vamp was sated and that all necks would be spared.

Answering my plea, the waiter arrived with the drinks breaking the tension.

"Great!" Domino exclaimed, releasing my hand and snatching up her cup. She took an appreciative sip and flipped the waiter a quarter. He caught it while looking duly confused. Domino on the other hand, turned sideways and gave us all the once over with her catlike eyes.

"Consider this your treat for not being late." She poured a little of the coffee into a thumb sized cream cup then pushed it over to Jenks. "Pixies like sugary stuff right? You'll love the Dulce, it's the bomb."

Jenks folded his arms over his chest and gave her a look of defiance that only a pixie could muster. "Is this all a game of yours or are we ever getting down to business?"

Domino leaned her head over as a genuine smile came onto her face, "You're quite a feisty little one aren't you?"

Jenks sputtered red dust onto the table. If it's one thing he doesn't like its being called 'little' but considering the tone she used at the time, it was obviously a compliment and not an insult. The pixie grumbled and took a seat next to my cup. I gave him some of my own coffee which he took and drank silently. All the while, he glared at the bounty hunter.

"Tough crowd." She grumbled while sipping her coffee. "Well, let's begin like normal people,"

The hunter held her hand out for us to shake. "My name is Domino Harvey. You both know what I do for a living."

Grudgingly I accepted her hand and shook it, telling her my name. It felt stupid but if it was going to get on with the subject then by all means, I was for it. Next Ivy followed suit. When her attention turned to Jenks, she held out a pinkie and with his usual aplomb, he took it.

Finishing the bizarre introduction ceremony, she leaned back in her chair and began to speak. "As you both found out yesterday, there's a drug runner who is in fact a Most Wanted fugitive. Tracking resources, I was able to locate him here in Cincinnati with possible ties to some underworlds in this area."

There was a sharp intake of breathe as Ivy interrupted. "When you say underworlds, what exactly are you getting at?"

Domino pulled her straw out of her drink and licked the whipped cream off the tip before using it to stir the contents. "Sweets, this is a feat here for me to not be difficult. Could you just hold all questions till the finish?"

The cowed vamp closed her mouth tight and glared. It's not that often I've seen someone blatantly calling Ivy out like that, but I had suspicions that this wouldn't be the last time with this hunter.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**NOTE**

**If you noticed the flub…there is no counter system at the shop, I kinda' added that in…sorry!**

**COMMENT PLEASE! :)**


End file.
